


Incorrect Quotes with Bjorn/Rollo/Me

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Miss Queen [8]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Edit, F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: This was request number three from the Which one list! I’ll be posting the others later so don’t worry! I’m having a lot of fun with request one (sons of Ragnar one) rn.Anonymous asked: “i need something with you and bjorn or rollo or both with “that’s not what you said last night” or “love you but you’re gonna kill me” or just straight “wtf””Here you are anon! I gave you all three so I hope this is what you were looking for!I think I got the quote I say from Instagram? Don’t quote me on that though lol. But it’s honestly a mood and I laughed a lot while making this so I hope someone else laughs at this too. Enjoy!





	Incorrect Quotes with Bjorn/Rollo/Me

(Edit made by me)


End file.
